Final Exam
by I Think Therefore I May Exist
Summary: Members of the Hive Academy try to make an impression on Slade by taking out the Titans. This forces the Titans to learn how to work together in order to be victorious, however not everything goes to plan, until a mysterious, beautiful vixen turns up.
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans – but I do own Dove. Ha.

* * *

Final Exam

"Cram it, I'm calling Slade." Gizmo muttered, pulling out his communicator.

Robin grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and looked Gizmo in the eye, "Who is Slade?" Robin demanded.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Gizmo smirked, now free he pressed a button on his suit and Robin was pushed back by a laser. Mammoth and Jinx got up smirking.

"So err...so much for your plan huh?" Beast Boy said, looking at Robin uneasily.

Robin grit his teeth, "Titans Go-" suddenly all three of the Hive Students were enveloped in a white aura, Jinx screamed.

"What the-" Cyborg said, astonished.

The three villains were thrown off the tower, falling into the ocean, where a huge wave was waiting to tower above them. The last the Titans heard of them was a scream and a muffled cry of "Oh crud!".

The Titans stared at the water, dumbstruck. "What did that?" Starfire asked, quietly, looking around.

" Me." a voice said, in the shadows came out a cloaked figure in purple. Her outfit (from what they could see of it) was exactly as Ravens', yet coloured purple instead of blue. The person looked up, and they were met with purple eyes, filled with sincerity and wisdom.

"Who are you?" Robin asked, uncertain whether this stranger was a friend or a foe. The stranger chuckled quietly.

"Calm down Robin I 'm only here to help." the cloaked figure said quietly, "And my name is Dove." a surge of black power made the debris beside Dove explode, scattering metal and wood everywhere.

Everyone looked at Raven, who was staring wide-eyed at Dove, "Dove?" she whispered.

"Calm yourself Zan; your emotions are taking control." Dove said sternly, but kindly and walked forwards. The Titans braced for attack but she merely stopped a little ahead of Raven and held her hand out, as if she wanted to shake hands with Raven, but her palm facing her.

Everyone was confused entirely until Raven stepped forwards, holding out her hand too. Both figures touched their palms together. Ravens' black magic came out from inside her cloak and wound itself around her arm until it reached her hand; the same time as Doves' white magic wound itself around her own arm and met at her hand. Both colours met at each others' hand and met together at the tip of their fingertips, where a bird made of gold light burst out of their hands and faded into the night.

The Titans minus one gasped at this display, and then gaped when Raven suddenly hugged Dove in a sisterly fashion.

The two girls broke apart and turned to the befuddled superheroes, both of them smiling apologetically but happy.

"Titans," Raven introduced, "This is Dove, my err…twin sister." Dove smiled a little and pulled down her hood, revealing an exact replica of Raven except from a Tiara surrounding her chakra and long purple hair that faded out from her cloak.

The Titans gasped, she looked exactly like Raven, who was beautiful enough; but this girl had a sort of aura about her that gave off beauty and elegance.

Dove blushed at their reaction and looked at Raven, who grabbed her hand and led her forward towards Robin.

"Robin." Raven broke off her leaders' thoughts, who was staring at Dove with his mouth open, and gestured to Dove.

Robin coughed and smiled, "It's nice to meet you…Dove. Sorry for the staring," at this he nudged his friends who quickly closed their mouths, "you just gave us a bit of a surprise there."

Dove smiled, "That's alright, and I get that a lot actually, so I won't take it personally." She looked at each of the Titans with a friendly smile, although it wasn't very big.

Suddenly Starfire flew forward and enveloped Dove in a bone-crushing hug, "Friend! I am glad to meet you! Please where do you come from? How did you get here? What is your favourite colour? Will you please stay and be my friend?" Starfire said this very fast, and no-one could actually understand her it seemed.

"The Mists, teleported, purple and if I'm welcome – yes." Dove said, breathless from the hug.

"Starfire - Dove can't breathe." Raven said prying the two apart.

"'The Mists?'" Robin asked, holding out his hand for her to shake, which she took with her eyes sparkling with some unknown humour, "Where's that?"

Dove smiled mysteriously, "Everywhere." She answered vaguely and turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"You must be Cyborg, and Beast Boy." She nodded to each member, "Nice to meet you both."

Cyborg smiled, "Well hello there little lady, you've got some power in ya'." He said while giving her a one-armed hug.

Dove, once she had got out of the bear-hug, looked at Raven sideways and Raven shrugged, supposedly knowing what she meant by the look.

Robin looked at Dove as she talked to Beast Boy. His eyes narrowed; there was something about her that he couldn't place. It wasn't a bad feeling, just a…familiar feeling almost.

"Please friend Robin could Dove stay a while?" came Starfire's' voice, interrupting his thoughts, turning to the floating alien he shrugged.

"Sure the more the merrier." Robin agreed, putting a smile on his face.

"Glorious!" all of the Titans ran in, ignoring the debris from the last battle for now to go to the kitchen.

Dove held back and looked at Robin, almost like she knew he doubted her.

"Don't worry Robin," Dove assured, "I won't be here for long, I just thought I'd say hello to Zan-Raven." Robin blinked at the slip-up. _Who's Zan?_

Robin looked at her, trying to stare her down but couldn't. Her eyes looked at him like she knew his deepest secrets, like she knew who he really was.

Dove smiled a little, "Now I'm hungry, so we better go get some food before Beast Boy cooks nothing but tofu. Coming…Robin?" she asked, faltering slightly on the Robin part, as if she wasn't actually going to say that.

"Err yea sure. And sorry about that Dove, it's kinda my job." Robin shrugged, Dove tutted and led the way.

"Yeah I know, Batman can be rather paranoid as well sometimes huh?" she smirked and phased through the floor to the kitchen.

Robin stood there, confused. _Does she know Batman?_ Robin continued walking down the stairs, unaware of Dove watching him silently from the shadows.

Dove quickly phased into the kitchen before Robin got there. Looking over at Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing about their dinner choices she walked over to Raven who was standing with Starfire she smiled at Starfire and nodded at the two bickering teenagers.

"I guess they do that a lot then huh?" Dove asked Starfire, who nodded happily and floated over to try and break them up.

Dove looked at Raven, raising an eyebrow.

_What? They do it all the time. It's maddening._ Ravens' voice floated in her mind.

Dove chuckled. _Yes, but it's how their friendship stays strong. _She retaliated, looking towards the kitchen where Robin was trying to break up Cyborg and Beast Boy as well.

_You and Robin got on a good start it seems._ Raven said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

_It's his job. I can't blame him. Besides, that's how he was taught to welcome strangers. _Dove mentally laughed at Ravens' misgivings and walked over to the kitchen and sat down on one of the stools, silently watching the bickering.

Raven came over and started to make some herbal tea, pulling out two mugs instead of one.

_Raspberry tea?_ Raven asked.

_Of course. _Dove mentally smiled at her and chuckled at Beast Boy, who was in a form of a chicken plucking on Cyborgs' head.

"Err guys, we're not really sending a good impression here ya' know." Robin said, finally braking the two apart.

Cyborg walked over to the sofa and looked at the floor, "You've gotta be kidding me! The whole place gets cleaned and I still can't find the-". Dove smiled and floated the remote in front of Cyborgs' nose, "Oh thank y'all Dove." He happily sat down and turned on the TV.

"Noooo! This is the worst thing that can ever happen! My tunes! They've been….alphabetised…" Beast Boy shuddered, flinging discs out randomly.

_That reminds me._ Raven said, and fazed through the ground. Leaving the now-ready tea on the counter.

Dove summoned her cup and watched Robin start cooking. Starfire floated gracefully beside her and smiled, "Friend do you like our home so far?" she asked, innocently.

Dove looked at her, "Yes I do, and it's very…spacious. And from what I see you've got a great view." She said gesturing to the window.

"Oh yes our home is magnificent! Perhaps you might stay here?" Starfire asked, her eyes pleading.

Dove noticed how Robin had slowed down in his cooking, indicating that he was listening. "I don't want to be a burden Starfire but…" she smirked, "Heura geloga meyogi goswindelfa."

Starfire gasped, "Friend you can speak Tamaranian!" she exclaimed happily.

Dove blushed shyly, "Yes I can, among other languages." Starfire beamed.

"But please friend why do you think you will be a burden? I am certain everyone wants your company present." Starfire reassured, Robin twitched but continued cooking.

"I do hope so…_Princess Koriand'r." _Dove whispered these last words and Starfire blushed.

Raven came in holding up some of her cloaks, "They went into my room. No-one should ever go into my room." Raven announced, narrowing her eyes.

"Hey guys, we kinda only got a few things left. Looks like the Hive threw most of our things away…" Robin declared, looking in the fridge.

"Or ate it, that man, Mammoth, looked like he had eating something not entirely digestible." Dove remarked, sipping her tea. Getting up she levitated over to the fridge and ducked down beside Robin.

_Chopped tomatoes, chicken; hmm I can make something with that._ Getting up she closed her eyes and suddenly a small orb appeared in front of her. Opening her eyes she held her hands out and an onion appeared in her hand.

"How'd you do that?" Robin asked, impressed.

"It's a gift I got from one of my mothers." She answered, floating the tomatoes and chicken out of the fridge and onto the chopping board.

"Do you have any olive oil?" Dove asked, Robin nodded and quickly grabbed it from a cupboard.

Dove cooked with Robin until a luxurious smell wafted in from the kitchen.

"Dude what's that? Smells gooooooood!" Beast Boy complimented, coming over with the others.

"Just pasta sauce, completely meat-free," at this Cyborg made a choking noise, "and here's some chicken to add to it, for you Cyborg. And anyone else of course."

Setting the plates down they all sat round the counter, digging in. "Glorious! This food is lovely new friend!" Starfire said through a mouthful, the others all nodded their agreement.

Dove shrugged modestly, "I learned to cook from a master. Besides you're letting me stay here, it's the least I can do." She blushed.

_Aren't you modest? _Raven teased, sending her a mental raspberry.

_Yup._ Dove countered, sending one back.

Dove and Raven chuckled quietly; the Titans looked at them oddly.

"Err why did you two just chuckle simultaneously?" Robin asked, looking between the two.

Raven and Dove glanced at each other. _Perhaps I had better explain. _Raven suggested, nodding Dove continued to eat.

"You see, where we're from siblings have a mind-meld together. When we were younger we were separated and could no longer reach each other. But because of what you saw earlier we now can." Raven explained.

"Huh? What's a mind-meld? And that doesn't explain why ya'll laugh." Cyborg asked.

"What Raven is trying to say is," Dove said putting down her fork, "A mind-meld is when two or more people can interact with each other through thoughts. We can hear each other in our minds." Dove said looking at the Titans.

"So you know all of each others secrets too?" Beast Boy said with a mischievous glint in his eye.

"Yes but if we wish we can hide certain things." Raven added, "Which Dove has done strangely."

Dove blinked, "Some of the secrets I hold are sacred, and it's my duty to keep them secret. Also most of the secrets are not mind, therefore I hide them." Dove explained.

"But what made you do the laugh?" Starfire queried, looking between the two.

Dove smiled slightly, "Raven was just being immature." She said to a glaring Raven.

"I was not! And you were too." Raven shot back, smiling.

The Titans laughed and continued eating.


	2. Trusting

Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Titans.

* * *

"We haven't got a room set up for you at the moment so you'll have to sleep on the sofa." Robin apologised, bringing in a blanket and pillow into the living room.

"That's alright. Don't mind." Dove said receiving the pillow and blanket and setting them aside.

"So, tell us a little bit about yourself Dove." Cyborg said, smiling at her.

Dove raised an eyebrow, "Depends…" she trailed off.

"Depends on what?" Beast Boy asked, scratching his head.

"Depends on whether you'll believe me or not." Dove said seriously.

The Titans blinked at her, and then nodded simultaneously. Dove crossed her legs and motioned for them to get comfortable too.

"Right, well first I have to tell you something; which you mustn't repeat to anyone else. It could put this world out of balance, religiously anyway." The Titans nodded grimly at her and she continued, "You see, you've all heard of Christianity, Sikhism and Jew. They're all different religions; and they're all a lie. There are 5 gods for real; Dwayna, goddess of life and air – the leader, Balthazar, the god of war and fire, Grenth the god of death and ice, Lyssa the goddess of beauty and illusion and Melandru the goddess of nature and earth. A long time ago, about…25 years ago they had a daughter. Sort of like Jesus in Christianity. I'm that daughter. I'm, not as you may have thought sister, but third demon, third human and third…goddess…" Dove paused to let this all sink in.

The Titans gaped at her, quite startled, "How do we know you're not lying?" Robin asked, unimpressed.

Dove smiled knowingly, "Well, it'd be wrong for me to prove to you of my inheritance. However I wish to gain your trust. Beast Boy?" Dove suddenly shot at the challenging.

"Huh? Yea?" Beast Boy answered looking at her.

Dove smiled fondly, "You have an interesting name Beast Boy, although it suits you." Beast Boy suddenly sat up straight.

"You know my name? My _real _name?" he asked aghast.

"Certainly; I know each of your real names and your backgrounds." The Titans stared at her, until Robin scoffed.

"Yeah right. Alright then we'll play along, what is…Cyborg's real name?" Robin challenged. Dove looked at Cyborg silently.

"Would you mind if I told them Cyborg?" she asked quietly, he shook his head, flashing a disbelieving but encouraging smile. "Very well. Victor Stone."

Robin gaped at her, until Beast Boy started laughing. "Victor? _Victor?_" he laughed while pointing at the flushing robot.

"You can't really talk now can you Gar'?" Dove hissed at him, raising an eyebrow. Beast Boy abruptly closed his mouth with an audible snap and grinned sheepishly.

"Alright then," Robin faltered, thinking furiously. "Tell me something that only I would know."

Dove looked at him curiously, sorrow adding into her eyes. "You chose Robin as your superhero's name because your mother used to call you her 'little Robin'." She said calmly, looking at him in the eye.

Robin fell off his seat, gaping at her. "How do you know that?!"

Dove shrugged, "I did warn you."

Robin scowled, getting up. "Just how much do you know about us?"

"Well I know all of your names and backgrounds." She paused, "I do not however know which colour your eyes are Robin." She stated, looking at him curiously.

The Titans looked at her oddly, even Raven. "Have you finished your questioning now?" she asked quietly, not liking how they were all staring at her. Robin nodded, "Good. I'm going to meditate."

With that Dove promptly left the room, seeking the solitude of the roof with nothing but the setting sun for company. As Dove crossed her legs and levitated in the air she sighed.

_This is a great start. _Anger remarked.

_I know. Yet we can't start off by pretending can we? _

_Do you think they'll hate us? Because we know all of their identities? _Timid quietly asked from Affections' encouraging embrace.

_I don't think so, though Robin may be a dilemma. _Dove shut off her emotions, beginning to chant her mantra when her twin-demon walked up.

_Hey. _Raven's mind echoed in Dove's.

_Afternoon. _

_May I join you? _She asked.

_Of course Zanjia. _Smiling slightly inside her mind. The sisters started chanting simultaneously.

"Azarath…Zanjia…Zinix…Azarath…Zanjia…Zinix…" their mantras' combining, making their powers stronger. Neither of them was aware of someone watching them.

Soon after Raven descended the stairs for a nap, leaving Dove alone floating effortlessly in the air.

Robin looked at her, debating whether to make himself known. "Hey Dove?" He said suddenly, walking over and sitting beside her.

"Good evening, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she said without opening her eyes.

"Just wanted to tell you about the initiation ceremony."

"I am not completely certain I shall be staying Robin, I have duties in other places that must be constantly observed." Dove flinched mentally at the way she talked about her daughter so coldly.

"So we're not worth you're time?"

"No, I simply must take of her-it…"

Robin noted this slip-up and filed it away for later use. "You should stay; all of the Titans want you to."

"You say that as if you don't agree." Dove retorted, looking at him, her eyes calculating.

"No I-I didn't mean that, I just…it's weird you know so much about me." He explained desperately.

Dove smiled reassuringly. "I know it must be, but I've known about of your pasts for a long time, even before I became aware of my…inheritance…" Dove looked out at the horizon.

Robin looked at her with an eyebrow raised. "How'd you find out then?" he asked sitting cross-legged facing her profile.

Dove turned to him, regarding him quietly. Also sitting cross-legged on the floor she faced him.

"Robin, do you believe in other dimensions?" he nodded. "Well, there's a dimension that has no magic, no 'superheroes' – the closest they get to magic etc is books and movies."

"Ok…but what does that have to do-"

"Let me finish." Dove interrupted smiling slightly. "You, the Teen Titans, are part of that world – but in a cartoon form, pixels as it may."

Robin stared, "You mean there's an actual cartoon about us?" he inquired.

She nodded, cocking her head at him. "The cartoon is supposedly based on a Comic Book series. As every cartoon or comic do they have, on the websites, bios of each character, including the real names and backgrounds."

"So that's where you found out about my," he paused, swallowing. "Parents?"

Dove looked at him sympathetically, "Yes."

Robin looked up at the stars, anything to avoid her eyes. _She knows everything about me. My past is out in the open._ Dove looked at the stars too. _Does that mean I can act myself around her? _

"Dove?" She looked at him, questioning him with a raised eyebrow. "You…have you told anyone my real name?"

Dove laughed quietly, it sounded light and sincere and Robin suddenly found himself missing it when she stopped. "You certainly are paranoid _Richard_, but no I haven't."

Robin blanched at the sound of his name, and then scowled when he translated her remark. "I'm just asking." Dove rolled her eyes and swung her legs down the side of the tower, drumming them against the side of the building.

Robin mimicked her and looked down, watching the wave's crash against the teams' island.

"Tell me, have you ever fallen down here?" Dove asked suddenly, looking at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well. Have you ever stood up on the edge of it and just…jumped?" she asked him, standing up and going to the very edge of the roof.

"Well no," he got up as well. "I'd kind of die if I did, my grappling hook wouldn't go that far." Dove nodded in understanding.

"Have you?" he asked her.

"No, I've always wanted to though, since before I first found out about my powers I've always admired you guys."

"Huh?"

"When I was…13… I had become quite obsessed with the cartoon 'Teen Titans'. I wanted to get to know all of you – of course then, to me, you were just a cartoon." Dove explained, looking down, leaning precariously over.

Robin grew uncomfortable with how much she was leaning over and quickly took her hand to pull her back, Dove jumped and looked down, loosing her balance as she did.

Dove fell forwards towards the rocks below, until she came to an abrupt stop by Robin, who was clenching his teeth lying on his stomach on the ground.

"Robin it's alright, I can levitate just as much as Raven can." She said quietly, levitating herself up and bringing herself and the shocked boy wonder to his feet.

"Oh right, I knew that." He grinned sheepishly at her.

_Aw bless him. And he's still holding our hand. _Affection whispered in her head.

Dove blinked and looked down at their hands. "Um Robin? You mind giving my hand back?"

Blushing he quickly let go, smiling at her apologetically.

Dove walked up to the edge again. Turning to Robin she observed him passively. "Do you trust me Robin?" she said quietly.

Robin stopped and pondered this for a moment. _DO I trust her?_ He asked himself. _I Do…to a certain extent… _

"Kind of, not fully…yet." He answered.

Dove held out her hand, "Then jump with me. I won't let you fall." She said quietly.

Robin stared at her hand, and then put his own in it. Walking up to Dove they both looked down. "Ready?" he nodded. "1…2…3…"he braced himself. "JUMP!"

They jumped, gravity immediately taking hold as they hurtled towards the ground, flashing past the livings' rooms large windows. Robin squeezed Doves' hand, watching the rocks coming up to meet them.

When they were about 5 metres away from the ground Dove stopped herself, holding onto Robin firmly. They slowed down gradually and touched the ground softly.

"Wow!" Robin said, falling to his knees since his legs felt like jelly all of a sudden. Dove joining him.

They sat their catching their breath; Robin looked at her and felt a genuine smile bloom over his face.

"That was amazing Dove!" Robin said breathlessly, Dove tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at him.

Robin got up uneasily and held out a hand for Dove to take; placing her hand in his he helped her up, though he pulled to hard and she stumbled forward slightly and ended up pressed up against his chest, blushing furiously she looked up only to find Robins' face inches away from hers.

Dove blanched and stepped back hurriedly, bringing up her hood she desperately tried to suppress her blush.

Robin swallowed. "S-Sorry." He muttered.

Dove looked at him, her blush finally disappearing. "Perhaps we should go in." It was more of a statement then a question.

Robin followed her as she led the way back to the tower, unusually knowing her way around the island.


	3. Singing

Discliamer: I do not own Teen Titans, doi.

* * *

Dove and Robin stepped into the common room, both avoiding each others' eyes.

"Robin!" the teenager in question looked up when he heard his name and was suddenly tackled by an anxious Starfire.

"Dude what happened? We were just lounging on the sofa when suddenly all we see is you two hurtling past, did ya' fall?" Beast Boy asked, prying Starfire off.

Dove shook her head and headed to the kitchen to make her and Raven some tea, Robin's eyes trailed after her until Starfire's high-pitched voice cut through his thoughts.

"Friend Robin what happened? We were doing the worried greatly over you." She asked innocently.

"Err we just jumped off, we wanted to see what it felt like." He explained smiling at her. "Sorry for worrying you."

Dove continued making the tea, thinking hard.

_What was _that_ about? _Knowledge asked.

_Do you think Robin will still mistrust us now? _Timid asked quietly.

_Aww!_ _Robin's cute when he blushes. _Affection remarked.

Dove coughed at that thought._ What?! Cute? Robin? Affection are you feeling alright? _She asked her counterpart.

The kettle whistled signifying it boiled and she calmly poured the herbal tea into two cups. Picking them up she gave one to Raven, who was sitting on the sofa reading a book, and sat down next to her, watching the TV where Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing a racing game.

Robin sat next to her, subconsciously closer then he would normally and put his arm on the back of the sofa, watching Beast Boy and Cyborg battle it out.

Starfire, in the kitchen making…something, watched Robin curiously as he glanced at Dove, who was firmly watching the race, the Boy then blushed slightly. She tilted her head at him but let it past as her concoction caught fire.

* * *

The Titans sleepily walked to their rooms as Dove settled herself on the sofa, trying to sleep as she curled into the foetal position with the blanket over her.

Dove yawned some time later and glanced at the clock in the kitchen.

_1:34, great. Now I can't sleep. _Getting up she walked over to the window, her cloak left at the sofa.

Dove looked at the stars then, quietly at first, she began to sing;

"**Dreaming of the stars on high, **

**That speaks to me in…secret sighs, **

**Drifting on a breeze, **

**Only I can feel and hear." **

Robin silently walked into the common room blearily. Straightening his mask he walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge.

_Ugh I forgot we hadn't restocked the fridge yet…_ he thought sleepily.

"**Could it be the sacred wind? **

**That's calling pulling me to now begin. **

**To walk…into the dark, **

**Carrying the light…of tomorrow." **

Robin felt his jaw drop as he listened to the unknown figure on the window ledge. Robin had never heard a voice like that before, yet somewhere in the back of his mind, it was familiar.

"**Need to walk the winds of high, **

**Beyond the Earth…beyond the sky. **

**Come on…don't hesitate, don't look back, **

**We've got…to go now, don't fear, **

**You'll be safe from the one, **

**Morning Star…watching over all!" **

Robin silently walked up until he was right behind her. _It's Dove! She's singing!_ He watched her passively as her eyes closed and sang on unaware.

"**Deep inside so silently my heart must beat, **

**Deep inside of me…memories flickering **

**And shimmering on…aimlessly…" **

"Hey." Robin greeted suddenly.

"Ah!" Dove jumped and her pillow burst in her surprise. Robin couldn't help it, bursting out laughing he went over to the ruined pillowcase and started picking up the feathers.

"That was _not _funny Boy Blunder." She pouted.

_Wow she looks really cute pouting. _He thought absently, staring at her. _WHAT THE HECK?! Did I just think that?! _

Dove tilted her head at him, who was staring at her with a surprised expression. "Something wrong?" she asked moving towards him and looking at his mask intently.

"Huh? Oh err nothing." Grinning at her he put the useless pillowcase stuffed with feathers into the bin. "Come on let's get you another pillow." He suggested walking off.

"But my clo-"

"Come on!" Robin grabbed her hand and she had no choice but to follow, leaving her cloak behind.


End file.
